There are no prior or parent applications to which the instant invention relates.
The instant invention has not been the subject of any federally sponsored research or development.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to those devices meant to serve as insulations on windows or doors as against outside heat or cold or light.
2. Related Art
Those devices referenced in the Information Disclosure Statement submitted herewith relate to but do not anticipate the instant invention.
1. A Brief Description of the Instant Invention
The invention, to begin with, consists of a first base pair of hook and fastener strapping units that are removably attached up and down-wise to the outermost perimeter of the glass windowpane portion of a window unit or a door unit, and a second base pair of hook and fastener strapping units that are removably attached crosswise to the top side and bottom side respectively of the outermost perimeter of the glass windowpane portion of the window unit or door unit. Removably affixable on the rear side thereof to these two pairs of strapping units via two corresponding first pairs of hook and fastener units attached to the rear side thereof, is a piece of fabric sewn about insulative material known as a first coverlet into which there is decorously cut a rectangular or circular or ovalesque shaped through hole through which, at least, a portion of a window pane can be visualized. Sewable to the perimeter of this hole is a decorous porous lace-like fabric for aesthetic purposes. Bordering the frontal side of the first coverlet is second hook and fastener strapping material affixed crosswise thereto. Removably affixable from the frontal side of the first coverlet on a rear side thereof via third hook and fastener material affixed to the rear side thereof is a second piece of fabric sewn about insulative material and entitled a second coverlet which attaches via such third hook and fastener material to the second hook and fastener material affixed to the frontal side of the first coverlet. Fourth hook and fastener material affixed to a frontal side of the second coverlet allows it to be rolled up and looped up onto itself
2. Objects of the Invention
The invention functions to insulate the inside areas of a residential dwelling or commercial building from exterior heat, cold or light on overtly hot or cold or bright days by way of decorously covering windows and/or doors leading to the exterior of such dwelling or such building. But, unlike other similar devices, the instant invention can be easily installed without the use of tools. Moreover, there is no need for cumbersome curtain rods or brackets for purposes of holding the instant invention in place. There are also no pulleys, beads or chains involved with the invention nor are there any screws, separate frames, knobs or bolts. The invention is thus a ready alternative to ponderous and difficult to install draperies on windows or doors. There is no need for zipper openings for ventilation since the fabric itself breathes. The invention is moreover amenable to being made beautiful as well as being functional. Also, all components of the invention are readily removable, separable, and whereas they are made up of essentially fabric material that is washable or dry cleanable, they are easy to store. Simply roll them up together and put them away until needed again.